


Therefore, Trouble

by Adren, Rabentochter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Demon Loki (Marvel), Demon Summoning, Falling In Love, Flirting, Happy Ending, Humor, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Warning: Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adren/pseuds/Adren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Loki was summoned by ketchup and a glass of wine. His mission? To ensure that young Peter Parker comes home in one piece and alive. His distraction? A suspicious mortal named Tony Stark.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 41
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Adren who did the amazing art and let me run away with the concept 👀❤️
> 
> adren: and lots of love to sesil who is a whole LEGEND 🥰

Loki felt the pull of a summoning, the intense want of slurred words needing to make sense. It was a good thing that Loki didn’t bother anymore to listen only to words as he often preferred to look at the intent behind them. He appeared quiet and invisible in front of the woman, and took a speculative look at the offering. There was some blood - _was that ketchup?_ \- smeared on the ground of the apartment. The woman who called him was not quite sober anymore, a glass of wine stood on the ground; the dark red sparkling in the yellow light. 

It was indeed ketchup on the ground since there were no blood smears on the woman’s arms. Though - there was a red dot on the tip of her finger, her eyes glazed over from the wine. 

“Am I only worth a single blood of drop?” He asked, making sure to appear behind her in a flash of green. He enjoyed watching the people who called him first, their unawareness, the rising panic, a delight to him and a rare feast to his hungry eyes. 

She screamed, the glass fell over as she kicked it in her wild panic. 

He grabbed her shoulders, steadying her. It would not do well for his caster to be hurt; it made them rather unagreeable and the deals tended to be drawn out. Pain made humans lash out – a terrific fault in their way of living, one that Loki loved to explore and exploit if need be. 

“Tell me,” he said not unkindly, “why you summoned me.” 

— L̸̙̗̺͕͗ó̸̢̥̼̥k̴̲̭̪̂͗̋i̸̡̭̒̈́ —

Peter Parker was a bundle of young, unused chaotic energy. He was in fact, so young, that he chose to become a _superhero_. The word sat on Loki’s forked tongue like popcorn did: sweet and sticky. 

What normal boy became a superhero and defended the world from evil, if not an overachiever and bored youth? Loki was already fond of him, despite having not even met the boy yet. He’d only heard tales of him by _May,_ as she wished to be called. A wild man, shy at school, only loud when he hid under his mask and made sure the criminal rate in New York was held low. 

> _“I want you to protect him, that he comes home in one piece and alive.”_

And no matter what opinion Loki might have of mortals - he had to admire that May included _one piece and alive_ in her otherwise, slurred talking. Perhaps he’d kept her intoxicated, just to see where this would lead, what other nonsense would leave her mouth. There had been some, and Loki knew now much more about how she kept her shoes than he ever wanted. But, the ramblings had been nice, in some kind of way. It had led him to his own conclusion what the price would be at the end she needed to pay. One that was worthy of the tremendous ask to preserve one from trouble.

He was still at the deciding stage but – he’d wait and see. The interesting bit about the deal was that May didn’t include when the contract would end. So, by all means, Loki had the right to disappear after delivering Peter home safe and in one piece after the first day. That was the part that lowered May in his opinion but – he was a demon.

He lived and thrived thanks to these kind of situations. And he was not one who declined an opportunity to cause chaos and this? This was made for him.

For now, he enjoyed the sun on his face as he waited patiently for the kids to leave school. He wanted to have a first, natural impression of the teen he was supposed to protect, have it not be tarnished by something else.

He’d seen a photo - _multiple ones_ \- that were enough to recognise Peter. Of course there was also a _leash_ , to say, that led him straight to his new protégé but there’d been no need to tell May of that. In fact, Loki rather had his tongue full run through than to admit to the - _leash._ A weakness he wasn’t fond of. 

Perhaps he would leave Peter eventually, when the kid proved to be too boring. Playing guardian angel only ever did so much. But - asked and titled as an _angel_ was hilarious, considering what species he was. He was sure that Mephisto was fuming somewhere, yelling and complaining about Loki’s _nerve_ , the perfidy. 

Loki couldn’t care a whit. He would do his task, collect his price at the end – what did it matter _how_ he achieved it?

Mephisto could lose his horns because of it and Loki still would not shed a single tear. To be free entirely of the demonic obligations – was there anything more worthwhile to work towards? He didn’t think so. 

The school rang, he flinched at the high noise, and waited. It was not a long one, much to his surprise. Someone _sprinted_ towards the high gate, obviously the first one out of the crowd. Loki leant forward, knowing exactly who he was. He did not expect to see Peter jump over the gate, to jump that _high_. 

And it was obvious he hadn’t done so for the first time. It was the fluidity of the motion that betrayed him. No one jumped such a high obstacle and was that nonchalant about it. 

His curiosity was piqued. Peter ran towards the city, his steps quick and sure. Loki followed him, changing his attire from the leather outfit into a simple suit, still in black but with a green tie. It would less likely arouse suspicion, no matter how much strangeness New Yorkers were used to. But - Peter would notice and that was not what Loki intended. 

He wanted to see for himself what Peter was capable of – and if he could pick up Loki following him. That was all necessary for him to know, to judge whether he was guarding a fool or a simpleton. He was more than amused when the kid hid his backpack webbed to the wall, thinking it was safe. 

If he were not here to guard the kid, but for other purposes and saw a free backpack?

It would not be any longer in Peter’s possession but wander into someone else’s hands.

Perhaps the little girl that stared longingly at _Spider-Man._ She was young enough that it was plausible for her to take _something_ , or have it gotten from a stranger, a sudden new possession in her small hands. He tilted his head, considering for a moment if he should go ahead; the girl surely would like a few pencils. Or books. 

He could educate her from the beginning on how vital books were. Perhaps leave a hint or two how to summon him if she ever found herself in trouble. Was this not what science was about? His fingers ran over the fine material that held the backpack to the wall. It reminded him of spiders, for sure. The name of Peter’s secret identity suddenly seemed apt. 

But – a frown appeared on his face. He didn’t like to rob his charge, no matter how tempting it was and to what turmoil this could leave. There was some decency left in him. Or he was simply in a generous mood, possibility that should not be dismissed.

When he left the alley, Peter was already gone from his sight. A wry smile appeared on his face. He only needed to follow the leash and he’d be at Peter’s side in a heartbeat. It was a laughable easy task, but one he was not willing to perform just yet. 

He was in need for tea, wishing at the same time to sate his hunger while sowing discontent in a café. Loki fed from chaos as much as he did from souls. It was simply another way to open up the gates for more summons. A tiresome job for most but Loki loved it; loved seeing how his words worked, how a simple smile made fools see green in envy and red in jealousy. Perhaps sometimes even black like death; and how often Loki got to collect the souls because their death was _on him_ ; the fires steadily glowing in hell, screaming in eternity – some turned to Abbadons, to sow more fury among mankind. 

Mephisto liked to transform them, as a punishment or reward, Loki was not sure. But he did not care overly either, it was not his task to care. One day, _maybe._ He would not forever be content with what he had; satisfaction was not in his nature. 

When he entered the café, nobody paid attention to him. Loki did _not_ like that, not when he was here to create chaos. The smell of coffee hit him in the nose, the sweet scent of pastry and cake followed seconds later. _Peter was close_. Loki frowned but – first, this. If trouble arose, then his instincts would warn him. 

He looked over the people before his gaze fell on the man who stood at the counter, asking for a coffee that was apparently multiple espresso shots. With a coffee cream atop. A part of Loki wanted to gag, the other to take the man’s mind apart, to see what made one _wish_ for death served in a cup. 

“Do you crave death?” he asked, a smirk on his face. He did not care he’d jumped the queue, that people were gawking at him, enraged. He made a subtle motion with his hand that none would approach him. He had his eyes set on his price.

“More often than not.” The man turned around. He wore sunglasses that did nothing to hide the eyes - not for Loki at least. The glasses were there to keep out sun rays, not _him_. “C’mon, what’s the pick-up line you follow that up with, handsome?” The man asked, his curiosity open to read for Loki. 

He laughed. “I hadn’t thought so far yet, but how do you feel about experiencing a little death then?” 

The man weighed his options. “I think I’ll take that.” 

Loki snorted softly, before he paid his tea and - _outrageously,_ the death in form of coffee from the other. 

“Rude,” the man commented. “Paying for me as if we’re on a date. You don’t even know yet who I am.” 

“I don’t know who you are.” Loki smiled, offering the man an arm. 

“Seriously?” The man said. “Never heard of Iron Man before?” 

“No.” Loki shook his head. “I’m not from here.” 

“Not from here,” the other repeated, disbelief audible. “Not from this planet, that would be more like it. How can you not have heard of Iron Man before?” 

“Perhaps,” Loki responded, “I simply did not think that Iron Man was interesting. _You_ , on the other hand –” 

The man looked at him strangely. Shook his head. Loki wasn’t sure what he’d done wrong but he relished in it still. Discontent was about to start boiling in this little café. “You’re strange. Hot, but strange.” 

They walked out of the café. 

“The name is Tony,” his companion said when the doors closed behind them. “Probably haven’t heard of Tony Stark before either, have you?” 

Loki declined but his interest grew. He smelled jealousy in the air as people looked at him and Tony. _Good_ , he thought in content. This was what he hadn’t intended but he would not complain if he snapped a highly desired man from other people's greedy clutches, to put his own claws on him. He wanted to play with him, he realised.

“Loki,” he offered in return. He carefully touched Tony’s cup with his, a _cheers_ that was otherwise only provided for beer but - why would Loki stick to customs? He adored the confused look Tony shot him. 

“Why are you in New York, Loki?” 

“Helping out.” He took a sip from his tea. “A friend called me, her nephew is in trouble.” 

“Drugs?”

Loki considered it for a moment. “I think she’d be happy if it only were drugs.” 

“Oh. What’s it then?” 

“He’s getting himself into trouble. The ugly sort of it.” Loki closed his eyes for a moment to feel where Peter was. Still closeby, _waiting._ For what, Loki could not say. “And he refuses to stay out of it.” 

“So, you’re here to tell him to be responsible?” 

“Oh no. Far from it, in fact. I’m here to teach him how to survive trouble.” He pondered about it for a moment. “Trouble will always follow him, I fear.” 

“There are those kind of people, yes.” 

“Are you one of them?” Loki asked. He turned around to Tony. 

“I fear.” Tony chuckled. “Do you see the red audi there?” He pointed at the car as if Loki was blind. He was touched. “My CEO is waiting in there for me. There's paperwork to sign and documents to read over. Can you imagine the trouble _I_ will be in if I disappear now?” 

Loki hummed in amusement. He walked Tony to the car, his steps slower than he’d usually walk but - only one of them had been gifted with normal legs. “I would love to see what kind of trouble you attract,” he offered when they reached the car. His hand rested on the handle, not opening it yet. He didn’t want Tony’s CEO to hear them - not since humans had invented _privacy_ and were oddly protective about it too. 

“Now _that_ is a proper pick-up line.” Tony grinned at him over his coffee. He raised his sunglasses, let Loki see his eyes without a falsifying colour. They were brown, shimmering in a goldish hue thanks to the sunlight. He liked them. “You’re free tomorrow night?” 

He winced. “The kid-” 

Tony frowned at him. “He’ll survive it if you’re not there in the evening.” 

“Well, that’s the time he tends to get into trouble the most.” A sigh. 

Tony patted his upper arm in sympathy. “Track his phone?” he suggested with a grin. “That way you’ll know if he hits a dangerous neighbourhood.” 

“You’re not going to yell at me that he deserves his privacy?” 

Tony snorted. “Normally, yes. But if it’s to keep him safe and out of trouble? Einstein knows that I do the same with -” he stopped abruptly. The words hang between them in silence. 

“I see we are in the same boat,” Loki offered quietly. “I will not force you to tell me about your troubles, don’t worry.” 

Tony seemed to deflate in relief. 

“In fact,” Loki continued smoothly, “I can even pretend that I did not hear you speak from experience. That you simply are a clever man and know of the woes one has with a teenager. Because you remember the times when you were one.” He searched Tony’s face, saw the crinkles of a beginning smile. “Out all night to get drunk and lucky.” 

Tony laughed. “Tomorrow night then?” 

“Yes.” He pulled a pen from his jacket, scribbled the number of his phone on it. Not, that he had one - _yet._ But there were ways and the number would be his within a few minutes. “Tell me where and when. I’ll arrange something with the nephew until then.” 

“Does the nephew have a name?” 

“Peter.” 

Something flickered over Tony’s face. _Had he said too much?_ Loki hoped he hadn’t but - New York was big, the likelihood that Tony knew the Peter Tony was here for, infinitesimally small, perhaps even so small, that they truly knew each other. It would be - _so chaotic._ Loki chuckled and opened the door for Tony. 

“See you tomorrow,” he offered. 

“Can’t wait,” Tony replied, his grin big. 

Something was off about it though. 

And the suspicion that Loki had given away too much, rose. 

_How exciting_. 

— L̸̙̗̺͕͗ó̸̢̥̼̥k̴̲̭̪̂͗̋i̸̡̭̒̈́ —

Peter was waiting on a rooftop. Loki wasn’t sure how Peter had _sensed_ him, not when he’d spent time with Tony, and not bothering him. But he wasn’t going to complain. The red suit looked well-crafted, obviously some thought having gone into it. He doubted it came from Peter’s hands. The boy was not _rich_ , and he didn’t look like someone who knew how to sew and stitch professionally. The design - that one might come from his mind but –

There was someone else behind the suit. 

“I know that you’re here.” Peter’s voice sounded too old for his age. No sixteen year old had that of a deep voice. Loki chuckled, remained invisible. The wind carried the sound to Peter’s young ears, his head whipping around to where Loki stood. 

“You’ve been following me.” 

He remained silent. Waited. He was curious and one day that was what would lead him to die. You could only prod so much until something scratched back. But so far, Loki had been lucky and he intended to keep doing it until one day, his luck ran out. A new challenge, more chaos to live and thrive on. What more could he want? 

“Dude, that’s seriously creepy.” 

Loki only laughed again before he disappeared. 

He followed Peter around, but from a respectable distance. During that, he acquired a phone by more than legal means, and waited patiently for Tony to text him about their date tomorrow. He couldn’t wait to see what chaos Tony could cause, what trouble followed him each step. 

Peter went home, and Loki saw May for the briefest moment. Appeared in a flash, her eyes widening, pulling her nephew in a hug before she closed the door behind them. 

_Regrets_. A wild sentiment. He rolled his shoulders back before he went to go somewhere else. To read up on a certain Tony Stark, _not_ Iron Man. Preparation was not everything but a lot in the life of a mere demon. 

Eventually during his readings, a message from Tony dropped in. _Too cheerful_ , if Loki was honest with himself. _Too pliant and open to see him, a stranger, again_. 

He confirmed the date with a smirk on his face, before he fed the phone some data about his whereabouts. His background. His internet history. 

There was a lot Tony could work through now on his phone, and check him out. All he would see was a freelancer who used the internet to find work, follow news on Shakespeare's Royal Company, and where to get handcuffs. 

Because he knew that Tony was going to spy on his phone. Loki would do the same if he were him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to **NamelesslyNightlock** for beta'ing and helping to unmush brain ❤️

Loki stared at his claws, the long black nails. It was an unusual time, he was despairing and his hair was splitting up, his charge was bantering with the most recent villains. He stood on the roof, invisible to most eyes but not to Peter if he’d bothered to look. Any other person wouldn’t be able to do that but Loki _could_. Therefore, he used this advantage thoroughly. 

It had been _four months_ now since he’d been summoned by May. Four months since wine and ketchup called him to show him - _this_. Loki loved it. Peter was so _good_ that Loki couldn’t wait for this task to be over where he’d take Peter with him, turn him into a young demon, have him at his side for the rest of the fires. Fate probably had other things planned for him, other than becoming a demon. Loki _wanted_ to cross these plans so much. He wanted to see the ruin this would bring, the gentleness turned into rage, boiling and red, almost as hot as the fires in their deepest pits. 

May still hadn’t asked him what she would have to pay in exchange for his services. She most likely never would. Loki would simply tell her when he’d grown bored of being here and had someone else summon him for devious plans, disappear for a while and then come back to take Peter with him. That might be in three years, might also be in twenty. He didn’t care. He smelled joy in the air, adrenaline. 

How he was looking forward when it would turn into hate, pure want to destroy and make people experience the injustice he’d been dealt with. Loki was vibrating in excitement where he stood, wanted to have it _already_. But - he had to wait. Have Peter grow accustomed to him. They were - 

Friends or something equally boring. 

It had taken only three days for Peter to tackle him, a surprise attack from above him, his slim arms wrapped around his waist. Surprisingly strong ones for his age and his outer appearance. It made him only all the more a contender for becoming a demon, in Loki’s humble opinion. A surprise no one saw. They all would think of him as weak when in fact, Peter would overpower them easily, not even needing his demonic powers. 

Excitement was a foe. 

He clapped politely when Peter was done. 

“Loki.” Peter sighed under his mask. “Are you spying on me again?” 

“I’m not _spying_ ,” Loki countered amusedly. “If I were then you wouldn’t see me with such ease.” 

“I caught you unawares,” Peter reminded him in a friendly tone. 

Now he only had to up the sarcasm and he would be a great demon. Loki chuckled before he jumped down from his seat, joining Peter on the ground. His tail patted the other on the hip, his featherless wings shook once. He’d made sure only ever to be seen by Peter in his demonic form. 

It was fun. 

It made Peter shut his mouth and not to run to _Tony._ Because yes - Loki’s Peter was the Peter Tony had been talking about too. The suit was from _Tony._ Loki learnt about it when he’d seen Iron Man _joining_ Spider-Man on a risky mission, the familiarity between them let everything fall into place. There’d been moments where Loki considered throwing Tony off a roof without his suit on because _he_ was here to protect Peter. How _dare_ Tony come in between? 

He only learnt later that Tony had always been there for Peter, that the suit came from his hands, that he’d been the one who picked Spider-Man up and made him _think_. Horrible. It was downright insulting to Loki’s ego that he’d been called to team-up with someone else. As if he wasn’t good enough on his own. He’d taken the opportunity to challenge himself, to feel more like an _angel_. He didn’t even remember anymore how it felt to be one. It had been long since he’d felt the _holiness, the sacramental_ pat on his shoulder for a job well done, the never ending light and hypocrisy. 

A fall had been inevitable and the chaos that had followed - no, Loki did not regret it a single bit. Never would, in fact. He smirked at Peter and held out a hand. “I know where more trouble is.” 

Peter’s eyes lit up, his hand on Loki’s in an instant. One day his trust would lead to his fall. It was his weakness, and Loki would never not exploit that.

He happily ignored that his phone was ringing as he took off, smelling the air for more trouble. It was Tony, he knew that. But later, when Peter was busy again he’d send the genius a message, perhaps even a picture. They both knew that Tony _knew_ something was not right about Loki. But – Tony wanted to know what. He was digging through the Internet for information on him and kissed Loki when they met, with an intensity that made him feel weak in the knees. So much desire, to be _that wanted_ despite mistrust, despite knowing better - Tony Stark had never not made his head spin. 

Everything was turned upside down when they were together. Loki _wanted_ the man. Wanted to have him learn who he was, only to see his reaction, to know where and how this would go. Wanted to prod that clever brain that was hidden by a lovely facade until it would explode. 

He wanted, he craved - so much that his breath became shorter every time he thought about it. And it made him press more into Tony’s body, their kisses growing more fervent, their touches more desperate.

It was foolery, served on a plate of trouble. 

And _oh_ , all the times people whispered for him to disappear, threatened him because they _felt_ that he was only here to wreak havoc. The brave Colonel, the courageous CEO. The bodyguard who had a sharper mind than most would assume, the _AI_ Loki wanted to have in his own rooms. 

Meeting Tony Stark and engaging with him further than the first meeting was one of his best decisions so far. He flew through the air, Peter yelling in excitement beside him. 

He’d let the boy have more of this. 

Before he ruined him forever. 

– L̸̙̗̺͕͗ó̸̢̥̼̥k̴̲̭̪̂͗̋i̸̡̭̒̈́ –

The horrible part about being a demon was that Loki sometimes didn’t taste anything. When he hadn’t claimed a soul for a long time, for example. _Quid pro quo_ or something equally banale. 

He started to lose sense of where chaos was and it made him mad. He was created for chaos, he served with chaos in his mind. Trouble followed at his heels, like a dog its owner, with puppy eyes and a wagging tail. Because of that he followed the weak tugging of a summoning. It was not _the best attempt_ , Loki had to say but he felt famished. 

For all that he wanted Peter - May owed him a soul and _Mephisto’s balls,_ Loki was hungry for her soul. She was a firm woman with a soft smile, she sure would fit in a gourmet dinner. But he had to - had to hold back, couldn’t allow himself to taste her soul. 

It was why he had Tony. Partially. Tony had a lot of enemies and Loki didn’t want to harm him but - the chance that he _could_? Nothing overly bad but enough to get a soul out of it. There was a picture that should have never been published, it would certainly damage Tony’s reputation for a while in the more respectable circles but –

_Worth it._

Still lost in thoughts Loki licked his fingers with glee, the summoner in front of him heaving. Trying to get air into his lungs. There was still some of his soul left in him, Loki hadn’t taken everything, he wasn’t without mercy. Also, souls regrew if you gave them their time and maybe the fool would call for Loki again. 

His phone rang on the way out of the building.

“ _Loki_ -” Tony sounded defeated. 

“Yes?” 

“There’s a picture of me circling on the web.” 

“Another one?” He purred into the phone. 

“Oh yes.” Tony chuckled even. “I just wanted to tell you that you’re in on the picture too. My lawyers are already on it to get the picture taken down. JARVIS should have it removed within a few minutes actually but - in case someone at your work saw. A heads-up.” 

“You’re not - _angry_?”

“Why should I? There are porno clips of me on the internet, do you really think that a photo of me on my knees is going to bother me?” 

“Not you but - others? Your company, won’t it -?” 

Tony chuckled. “You really weren’t around when I was in my early twenties, were you? It’s all fine. Are _you_ fine though?” His voice went from amused to worried within a split second. _Fascinating._

“I am.” Loki cleared his throat. Tugged at his tie until the knot had been eased. “Was it a good picture?” 

“The greatest,” Tony assured him. “In fact, if you swing by we can recreate the picture. I can let the curtains down.” 

“How could I resist such temptation?” 

“You can’t,” Tony told him in a matter of fact voice. 

It was hilarious how right he was.

Only that Tony mistook Loki for himself. 

_Weaknesses._

– L̸̙̗̺͕͗ó̸̢̥̼̥k̴̲̭̪̂͗̋i̸̡̭̒̈́ –

More time went by. Peter turned older a few weeks later.

The concept of birthdays was fascinating. There were _cakes_ , lots of them. In hoards. Loki had a sweet tooth, he learnt. They almost tasted as sweet as Tony did, only that Tony was always preferable to cake. Loki didn’t think he’d get tired of Tony anytime soon. Which said a lot to someone who was not him. To Loki it only said that he’d found a reliable distraction. He loved distracting Tony from the fact that he was _after Loki_ because he hadn’t forgotten that Loki was ‘protecting’ a teenager named ‘Peter’. 

And Loki also knew that Tony had tried to weasel information out of _his charge_ , much to his delight. He’d listened in, completely disregarding that humans weren’t fond of people spying in on their conversations. But Loki did as he pleased. And Peter, an admirable young boy, had kept his mouth shut. Because who’d believe him when he said a demon was on his trail?

 _No one_. Except for his friend Ned. Another entirely too trustworthy kid. 

It was with never ending fascination that made Loki watch Tony when he was around Peter. His patience, his sarcasm dialled back a bit as not to be too harsh. The way he openly expressed his affections when he was around him. 

It made Loki reflect on their own relationship. If one could even call it that. Was it one? Or was it just a way to keep the enemy closer? But - Loki let his touches linger, something he hadn’t done before, hadn’t seen the _need_ of doing so. A touch was a touch. 

However Loki couldn’t deny the spark of pleasure and warmth that ran through him as Tony leant back in his touch, when a smile flitted over his lips. And in return - Tony started to hold his hand when they went out somewhere. Like, clasped their fingers together and walked with him through the full streets of New York, almost glowing with how happy he was. 

Loki didn’t – _quite grasp it_. He saw that other humans did it too, that _partners_ held hands and again, _why_? But for as long as it made Tony happy, kept him at his side? No complaint would fall from his lips. And he liked the warmth Tony radiated. Liked the oil stains on his hands, the sprinkles of black that smelled of something like home. Fire. He liked kissing his hands, to feel the callouses on them, tracing them with his lips. 

In public, especially. Tony always got immensely frustrated with him and _still_ had to sit through dinner with him. Amusement, more than it was deserved. Loki simply liked the smell. 

He _liked Tony_. A shocking realisation when he found himself denying a favour that would damage Tony’s reputation. He couldn’t do it. It didn’t matter that it would do shit, it was only that - he didn’t want to betray Tony. He didn’t want to _feed_ if it meant that it would harm Tony. 

That was confusing. Loki used to not to care about who it would hit. Who’d fall victim to his machinations. Now, everything was turned upside down and he was perplexed. Baffled. A range of emotions he hadn’t felt in quite a while and he grabbed Tony’s hand, squeezed the hand tighter. A movie was playing on the screen, Tony long since asleep since he’d been awake for more than three days. Again. Nothing unusual anymore at this point. 

He released his grip when Tony muttered something about a mosquito at unfortunate times. _Humans_. Their skin was so _breakable_ , so soft and - he could feel each line in them, felt and heard the blood rushing through the veins, felt it pulsating against his own skin. It was thicker, more durable. There was less - less chance of hurting him. 

Tony started to snore softly. Loki tried not to think about what he was doing as he pulled Tony against him so that he could use him as a pillow. It was only so Tony wouldn’t wake up with a sore neck the next morning. It had nothing to do with that Loki liked it. No way. He felt like he was lying. 

He grabbed the blanket, pulled it over them both and settled back, a hand splayed on Tony’s back, rubbing slow and lazy circles. Tony seemed to purr in contentment before he fell back asleep, dreaming once more of bothersome mosquitos. 

Loki stared at the ceiling. Wondered. 

Doubted. 

He knew how it felt to fall from heaven. It felt like he was falling again. No less rapidly, only this time - he was not sure where he’d end up. Although he had the feeling where. He might already be there. 

– L̸̙̗̺͕͗ó̸̢̥̼̥k̴̲̭̪̂͗̋i̸̡̭̒̈́ –

There was no obligation for a demon to stay in the service of only one person. Loki found himself declining a few contracts, especially since people tended to forget to do the summoning correctly. It meant though that he found himself slipping. 

His demonic form was more often showing than not. It was why he enjoyed all the more hanging out with Peter at night, offered a contract up to a few burglars in need and a few other creatures that wanted so desperately that they didn’t bother listening to his price. It was a meagre meal, for sure. 

But Loki paid it gladly and he _detested_ the fact that he did. It was unlike him, it was a fool’s sacrifice and yet - he didn’t change his mind or his behaviour. It drove him mad, left him hungry and in turn, often snappish. Tony already told him to shut it, that he got being _angry_ but he wouldn’t have Loki taking his frustration out on him. It only led to Loki being put under pressure and where he normally thrived and lived – 

He felt tired and constantly under scrutinizing eyes. He wasn’t sure if he imagined it or if it truly were Mephisto’s eyes on his back, watching his every move. Waiting for him to claim what he was owed. His fingers often turned into claws when he was with Tony. A part of him wanted to scratch him, have him spill his blood so he could smell it, taste it, until he knew every inch of his lover, be it on the out or inside. 

And perhaps he knew that this game was coming to an end. 

Perhaps he knew he was reaching the end and pushing more would lead to a disaster. To chaos. He tried to find comfort in it. When he bothered to think about it which he only did when he had nothing else to distract him with and books had been terribly boresome in recent times, only patrolling and Tonying had made him feel something. 

They were watching just another movie. Happy little smiles on their face, satisfaction coiling in their stomachs, greasy fries to blame for it. It was surprising to receive a call for a summoning at 4 in the morning, normal people used to sleep at this hour. 

And it was surprising too, the strong pull from it. 

It was _not_ surprising when he saw Tony’s eyes widen in nothing but pure shock when Loki changed, right beneath him where he served as another body pillow. His tail curled happily around Tony, his fingers long black claws. 

“ _The fuck -?”_

And Loki didn’t know what to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Never before had Loki fought with strange emotions like guilt and yearning. He was a demon and wasn’t used to not getting what he wanted. Normally, he got what he craved – or found a way to hold it in his hands at the end. Now, he was not sure how he would get what he wished for. 

Because several days had been passed since the summoning whisked him away from Tony, just when he had felt this strange sensation of being _at peace_. When being with Tony made him laugh, forget for a while about his tasks, about his price he’d have to collect when he would have to go. Because by now the favour owed was so big, that he _needed_ a good soul. Admittedly, the thought of stealing Peter away and to turn him into a demon still excited Loki; still made him laugh in sheer delight at how it would be in a few years. 

Nonetheless, he knew that the day he’d do so, Tony’s gaze would turn from _adoration_ into contempt. Because for Tony, it would be nothing else than pure treachery and Loki was aware of how Tony looked at such a felony. It was one of the most unforgivable acts in his eyes. And while Loki normally would revel in earning trust only to turn it around, to tear someone’s heart apart when they’d least expect it – 

He didn’t wish for Tony to experience this slight; not when it came from Loki’s hands. Because a demon he might be but – those doe brown eyes were doomed to be his fall from disgrace. The rough laughter that chased shivers down Loki’s spine, the soft touch of fingers on his face, slowly forming lines and patterns that Loki didn’t see, only Tony did. But the reverence, the _trust_ – 

It had mellowed him.

Because what else could have happened? He’d starved himself, denied himself the pleasure of feasting upon souls, denied everything and everyone for a while – including himself. This short moment of when his form slipped and his tail had curled around Tony, trying to keep him close. Then, the urgency of the summoning had settled in; the realisation of what Tony’s gaze meant, _sunk in_. 

Demons were no part of happy folklore, their purpose was to lead the decent people into ruin with their bargains. There was no happy end for a human _and_ a demon possible, and has never been. 

Loki lauded himself to be one who wore a clever head. It had brought him far, had let him _live_ for so long as well, even with Mephisto suspecting him of trying to overthrow him in the next few following decades. Now that Loki knew how everything worked - mostly - and was from Heaven too –

Perhaps it was all just a greater ploy to get back into the good grades of Odin. 

Sometimes Loki wished that this was the case. That this all had been planned from the beginning, that the fall had been calculated. A play for the long run – to return victoriously, to show all and everyone that angels were the superior race. Loki had heard so many rumours from so many splitted tongues; by now he couldn’t even remember anymore if he’d started them to bring some joy into his life or if that had happened on its own. 

Nonetheless, he couldn’t deny that he’d enjoyed what he stole for himself. A life that suited more a human than a demon even if the lies were more the customs of the latter race. Everything had come to an end though. No matter how much Loki wished it wouldn’t have to, especially not like that. 

But a conscience was something he couldn’t afford – not now, and even moreso, not in the future. 

It would only lead to his ending. 

And through this haze of pain, of longing – Loki saw clearly what he had to do.

– L̸̙̗̺͕͗ó̸̢̥̼̥k̴̲̭̪̂͗̋i̸̡̭̒̈́ –

When Loki returned to New York to have an eye on Peter, he caught him when he was flying through the city. It looked as always, absolutely idiotic with the white strings shooting into the air; everything based on instinct and trust that technology would not fail him as he was soaring like a shlemiel through the cold air. 

It was oh so difficult to resist the smile that fought to sneak on his lips. But Loki was firm and he could not allow anymore weaknesses. Not another chasm that was going to be exploited ruthlessly, without any mercy. 

Were it another demon - trying to catch him, to ruin him – Were it at all _about_ ruining Loki –

Oh, he would be proud, most likely. Proud and bitter, but accepted defeat for as long as he needed to form a plan to regain his spot at the top. And before long, just before Loki would lose interest and start thinking about how it would be possible to become an angel again, despite all the odds – he would strike, hard and wicked; until nobody was sure anymore what was going on or where it had come from. The only thing that mattered would be that Loki was back and that they all knelt to him. 

He tried to stay unseen. He didn’t _wish_ for Peter to interact with him. What Loki needed was – distance. Lots of it and the bigger the gap between them was, the better. Because he could not risk to turn _mushy_. To be rendered into a drooling oaf, leeching for attention, for approval, for _respect_ –

All things Peter had given to him, that sweet, naive little child. How was it possible for him to be still _alive_ when he was such a trusting soul? 

A few hours later, Loki disappeared quietly when Peter was swinging towards his home.

– L̸̙̗̺͕͗ó̸̢̥̼̥k̴̲̭̪̂͗̋i̸̡̭̒̈́ –

_A price had to be paid._

Loki refused to refuse thinking about it. He was a demon, he had a task bestowed upon him. 

He'd visited May recently. She seemed to have forgotten about him. For now, Loki couldn't tell if that was for the better or not. He knew what the answer was but – 

Peter seemed to know that he was here. 

He often looked at Loki directly, as if he were daring him to become visible, to show himself because – they both were aware that Loki was there. Peter with his spider-senses was something nobody should underestimate. 

It was obvious to both that this game would not continue like this for much longer. Soon, it would end. 

Soon, Loki would have to make a decision he already dreaded. 

But he was nothing more than a demon. He forged plans only to throw them away a second later, followed none of them because his goals shifted and unknown variables had entered the game that made the whole equation shiver in fear. 

When he’d followed that call of spilled wine – never in his life would have Loki thought that his maths would be off like that. In all his experience, it had never been – at least, not to that enormous extent. 

The swishing of his wings did not sound as comforting as it used to. Before – it was a soft sound, a feather flying through the night. Now, a rusty blade cutting through cold air, ice falling to the ground and flames licking over stone. 

He wondered if Tony missed him or if he was rather glad to have Loki cut out of his life now. There were no disastrous news about him anywhere; it seemed as if Tony Stark was happy in his Tower as he’d been for a while now and tinkered around, occasionally appeared somewhere to promote Stark Industries. 

It did not mean he was fine though. 

It was of no importance to Loki. 

He was not allowed to worry or speculate, nonetheless to take a look for himself how Tony was faring. Because it would be nothing more than a distraction. 

And perhaps – perhaps he was slipping because when he focused on his surroundings – 

Peter was staring straight at him from the fire escape ladder. Peter. 

Not Spider-Man. He wasn’t in his costume and it was obvious that he’d been waiting for Loki. He was only a swish away from him, the closest since the unfortunate incident, as Loki liked to call it. It sounded better in his head, that way. 

Peter started to climb the ladder until he was on the roof, no rest, no turning to see if Loki was even still here. 

Of course Loki still was. He could not – could not _not_ follow Peter. There’d been a silent demand, request. There was curiosity burning in Loki that urged him to follow. It was a risk, it did not in any way at all comply with his principles. Yet, as he’d said, he was mellow. Soft. 

Curious. 

“Have you been avoiding me or don’t like me anymore?” 

The question was direct. No hesitation in Peter’s voice. No wobble. 

Loki looked at Peter quietly. He chose the silence deliberately, wanting to see how Peter would react when things did not go his way. See what he was made of. A trick, even if a weak one. 

“Did I do something wrong? Or May?” 

_Yes_ , Loki thought bitterly. _You are too kind._ He wasn’t sure why he was – glad, in some sort of way that Peter was _not_ ticking off. That instead, he was choosing to remain calm. Loki pointedly ignored the glistening of unshed tears in Peter’s eyes. _No weakness._

"Look," Peter started again and a tinge of frustration crept into his voice, "if you don't want to be here anymore, then you can say so. I'm not – I'm not going to stop you from moving on. I get it, you know?" 

_Do you?_

“I just want to know what happened.” 

“I was summoned.” 

It explained everything for Loki. 

It explained nothing to Peter. 

And Peter remained silent. 

It was undoubtedly one of the worst things that Peter could have done to Loki. _Silence_ , that was Loki’s weapon. It was _his tactic_ because he loved to see how flustered others became, how uneasy – because they could not be sure if Loki approved of them or if he was planning to take them to Hell. 

To have his own tactics used against him - unknowingly at that - it felt as if someone was tearing what remained of his wings off. He hadn’t expected it. Wasn’t prepared for it in any way either. 

Thousands of words flooded his brain, overwhelmed him as he stood under the vulnerable gaze of Peter, the accusation that wasn’t spoken out loud but hanging between them nonetheless. 

“It is not easy to be a demon,” he eventually said. “I can only offer my apologies although they won’t do anything. But –” 

“Can you even speak in a straight sentence?” Peter interrupted him. Tired. That was how he sounded. _Tired_. “You know, without having to beat around the bush. I asked you a simple question. If you don’t want to answer it - _fine._ But stop being such a dick about it.” 

Loki gave a nod in response. Stayed silent. The ball was in his court, he was well aware. Yet – speaking up would achieve nothing. And not for the first time did Loki feel thrown. He’d been pushed out of his game, and he wasn’t sure how to get back into it. Doubt rose in him if what he’d wanted as price - would even be _good_ and pay off in the long run. 

Because Peter - was not what he’d imagined. It would be delicious. It would be fun to see how fate would revolt and choke on the missed opportunity. Though Peter would become one of those nobody wished to talk about, who went by unacknowledged. Because what was a demon who did not fulfill its tasks and instead – 

The joy would only be short. 

Peter would vanish. 

Loki would have nothing. 

Only a hint of the satisfaction left, if even any at all. 

“Hey,” and there was Peter again. Soft, young. His voice balm to Loki’s wounded pride, his crumbling vision. “It’s okay. I don’t know what’s going on but, it’ll be okay, yeah?” 

_A laughable notion._

And Loki nodded. 

Peter smiled. 

Humans. 

Ever so fickle with their emotions. 

A ball, easily to throw and manipulate. 

Easy. 

– L̸̙̗̺͕͗ó̸̢̥̼̥k̴̲̭̪̂͗̋i̸̡̭̒̈́ –

What Loki learnt from this was that he should stop _believing_ Peter. That he should cease to think that he is nothing more than a sweet, naive boy who tries to save the city at night. 

That he should stop underestimating human intelligence. 

That he was _not,_ despite what he’d been led to believe, the best. 

That his masquerade was slipping and falling, that he was transparent to Peter’s eyes. _This_ was why demons never got attached to someone because eventually, one would figure them out, see right through them and do what they wanted with what they’d learnt. 

He’d only talked yesterday with Peter. Had done his best to erect his walls once more, to shed the _sheer_ insecurities that grew inside of him that plagued his mind all the time. Pretended that everything was still going according to plan and nothing - _nothing_ \- was deterring him from executing it. 

Yet —

 _Iron Man_ was flying circles above Peter, both of them trapped in an intense conversation from what Loki could gather. 

He was not stupid. Heaven above forbid it, he _wasn't_. It would be an insult against himself and his intellect, a crime to all the experience he had collected over the millennia as a demon, modesty at the wrong time and place. 

There was only one conclusion: 

Tony Stark had finally put all pieces together and knew who, or maybe better, _what_ Loki was. 

His suspicions must be all but confirmed at this point, his fears all coming true at once. Because Peter _loved_ Tony, saw him more as a father than a mere mentor figure. And if – if Peter had noticed that Tony had been _distraught_ in any way, or Tony had voiced his assumptions, then – 

Then there was no other way but to confront this dilemma. He could not run away forever, not that he had done so in the first place. Merely avoiding unpleasant confrontations until Loki himself had all necessary and vital information that he needed to make a good call; now the time had come to do so. 

And perhaps he even would have a chance of startling Peter and Tony. 

It sure would help in sweetening his day. 

Hadn’t he said he would take his chances wherever he could, under any circumstances? 

There was still a good chance Loki hadn’t lost the game entirely yet. 

He rolled his shoulders back, squaring himself for the upcoming assault. 

And his mind felt at peace. 

Calm. 

He barely noticed how he rose into the sky, his eyes set on his chosen targets, willing them to _run_ because - if they did, then Loki could chase them. Or let them run and tell himself afterwards he’d done what he could under the given conditions. 

“Mr Stark –” he heard Peter say, “I can feel something.” 

_Impressive_ , Loki noted with not a small amount of pride. 

Iron Man drew short in the air, whirled around in a circle. 

And Loki didn’t want to, he really didn’t, but – for a breath or five, his mind set out as he stared into blue glowing eyes that seemed to bore a hole into his deepest self. 

Then he pulled himself together and appeared on the roof below them, turning himself visible to the humans’ eyes. 

It would be over soon. In one way or another. 

Surprisingly, it was Iron Man who broke the silence first as he stepped out of his armour like an angel, dressed in a sharp black suit. Harsh lines were painted over his face, and yet – there was a grin that seemed to reach his eyes even. 

“So you’re a demon, huh?” 

Loki arched a brow. “A redundant statement, is it not?” 

“Not necessarily.” Tony’s eyes flickered with something. “After all, it might just be an illusion via holograms. Everything is possible nowadays, is it not?” He said with a mocking edge.

Loki inclined his head. He had a point even if Loki was not amused by the mocking. 

“Any reason why you never told me about that?” 

And as it had been with Peter – Tony threw him off his game. 

The questions were not what he’d expected, not at all. He came here in anticipation of being shouted and yelled at, accusations flung at him without any care or consideration – not that Loki deserved some, as he was well aware, since he was no considerate being himself but – this was … unexpected, to put it lightly. 

“Is there a reason why I should have done so?” 

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because we are a couple, or so I’ve been led to assume from our time together.” 

“You two are _together_?” The surprise in Peter’s voice almost made Loki laugh. 

He could not – entirely say why he was – 

“Yeah.” Tony chuckled. 

Loki narrowed his eyes. That sound – 

Right there – 

He knew that one. He’d heard it come from himself every so often when he was about to unleash Hell on unassuming souls, ready to take a part of themselves and devour it fully. It was delicious in its darkness, the rich sound of vengeance.

Loki shivered in excitement. 

“I think you and I,” Tony said and Loki had to focus to understand what was being said because his thoughts led him to a different place, “have to talk. Wouldn’t you agree, _Lokes_?” 

He would. 

_But_ he could not give away his game so easily, the _suspense_ needed to be held up. And Loki could do that, _easily_. With a snap of his fingers. 

With his eyes on Tony he held out a hand - an offering - to whisk them away to a different place to talk. To – negotiate. 

Because maybe –

There was a way, a chance to end this with everyone being happy, and no one needing to lose their reputation or be damned to an eternal Hell that would make them suffer. 

Tony’s hand felt warm in his, as if he had his own fire blazing that kept him going and strong. 

Loki’s fingers closed around the hand, and Peter said something, right next to them but Loki could not - not listen, not at the moment. He was otherwise occupied. 

– L̸̙̗̺͕͗ó̸̢̥̼̥k̴̲̭̪̂͗̋i̸̡̭̒̈́ –

Loki felt the irony most vividly when May brought out a bottle of red wine. Her smile was light and full of joy, her eyes sparkling with life and hope. _Happiness_ , if you put all these things together and named it appropriately. She poured him a glass, not bothering with the etiquette about how much wine you are supposed to give, instead filled it until she felt like it was enough. A quick jab was flying from her lips about how everything came full circle. 

Peter was laughing and whining to get a glass as well because hey – they are here because of him, after all. 

Tony gave his agreement to the suggestion but added that Peter shouldn’t believe this was going to be a normal day-to-day occurrence. 

May shook her head at the sheer stupidness of them. 

_Fools._

They were all fools. Not one single exception because Loki had the proof for it. 

There was May who thought she was safe, who had never bothered to ask about the price. 

There was Peter, who laughed at the table without any care and tried the wine, fully surprised that he liked the rich taste. 

There was Tony. 

_Tony_. 

When Loki looked to the man beside him, then he no longer saw the man that he met all this time ago. Raw want filled him as he looked at Tony; looked at the golden glint in his eyes, and when Loki looked more closely, then he even saw the leathery wings sprouting from Tony’s back. He looked complete, and only at the beginning of his newly chosen path. 

A fool, who made Loki talk after he’d stolen him from the roof. Who listened and that had been his biggest mistake because – 

Loki’s favourite weapons were words. And he knew how to spin them, now that he had the beginning of a plan and Tony listened, _listened_ , and did exactly what Loki hoped he’d do: He accepted the bargain. 

It did not matter who would become a demon. 

Not, when the price was the same, and the turned one was somehow involved in the bargain. And how could Tony _not_ have been involved? After all, he was there to protect Peter, guide him with his wise foolery, leading him straight to Loki’s troublesome ways. 

His hand reached for Tony’s, curled his fingers around him possessively. 

_Yes_. He liked it, he liked that he still felt the warmth of Tony’s own fire. 

But he liked it the best that Tony had chosen him. 

It hadn’t happened in an instant. 

Mephisto forbid, it would not be done so quickly. There’d been _matters_ Tony had to take care of first and Loki made sure that Tony knew _exactly_ what he was going to get with a demon as his partner, as a demon _himself._ But Tony devoured the knowledge, grew increasingly more excited as time went on. 

And now, he was here. 

Fully turned. 

Hunting souls, hunting bargains. 

Together with him. 

And it was wonderful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it 🙌 I hope you all had fun, I did and thanks a big bunch to **Adren** for the amazing collab, and **NamelesslyNightlock** for the beta ❤️
> 
> What do you mean with the chapter is late, late whomst? There is no late here


End file.
